


Who Needs Flowers and Chocolates?

by DJ_Rena



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, Fingering, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, SoloM, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Rena/pseuds/DJ_Rena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anti-Valentine's Prompt. Naruto gets impatient waiting for his lover to return from a business trip, so he takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs Flowers and Chocolates?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor any of the characters. I do not make any money from writing this work of fiction.

It was hard.  The days when his lover was away on business were so difficult for Naruto.  Not because he missed his raven terribly.  He  _did_  miss Sasuke, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle.  However, he did miss the sex to the point of pain.

 

The childhood friends had been involved for going on four years and Sasuke had been fucking the blonde’s brains out on a regular basis for almost as long.  And when the Uchiha left for weeks at a time on business with his brother, Naruto was almost always insane with need by the time his lover returned.

 

More often than not, it resulted in roughly riding his raven followed by receiving a good hard pounding that left the blonde bed-ridden for a few days.

 

Fortunately, Sasuke was supposed to be home late the next evening.  As Naruto walked into their small house, he shivered at the thought of the passionate sex they would be having.  No matter the time his lover got in, no matter how exhausted he was, they’d screw like wild beasts.  The love-making would come a few days later.

 

Dropping his shoulder-bag past the entry way, Naruto sat down in a plush armchair to remove his shoes and socks.  With a sigh and an absentminded rub of his groin, the blonde rose, unbuttoning his chef’s coat and pants as he made his way to the bedroom.

 

Work had been insane.  It seemed like every couple in the fucking city had shown up.  Naruto didn’t understand all the unnecessary hype.  When you love someone, show it to them every day of the year, not just Valentine’s Day.  Fuck that. 

 

Naruto wasn’t giving into card companies and chocolate factories scheme.  The  **one**  good thing about Valentine’s day was Sasuke’s jealousy.  Normally, it was tolerable.  But around this time of year, especially with all the singles milling around looking for a partner, the raven made sure that everyone knew Naruto was taken.

 

If the hickies weren’t enough, the constant limp and dazed glow surrounding him gave it away.

 

Dropping his coat from his shoulders and slithering out of his pants, Naruto kicked them towards the laundry basket and made his way to the closet, opening the small chest near the back.  Contemplating a moment, he reached in and pulled a few items out.

 

Stepping back and setting his treasures on the bed, Naruto smiled foxily and headed to the bathroom.

 

~::~

 

Close to an hour later, the blonde emerged, a cloud of steam billowing into the darkened room before him.  A quick flick of the wrist and the wet  _splat_  of the towel left Naruto naked as the day he was born.  He leisurely made his way to the bed, lovingly gazing down at his selected toys, beams from the bathroom light illuminating his objects of pleasure.

 

A moderately-sized orange and red vibrating dildo, a leather cock-ring with an embroidered Uchiha fan, small nipple clamps, and a tube of strawberry-flavored lube were laid out for his pleasure.  Naruto always took the night before Sasuke’s arrival to prepare himself.  Prepping and lubing beforehand meant they could cut right to the chase.

 

Lying on his back on Sasuke’s side of the bed, the blonde stroked himself gently for a moment.  Between the shower preparations and anticipation of the night’s pleasures, he was firm in no time.  Carefully strapping the c-ring on, Naruto leaned across the bed to his bedside desk and pulled out his iPod and armband.

 

Flipping to his Electronica playlist, the blonde placed the gelly buds into his ears, smiling lightly as Tiesto’s  _Feel It In My Bones_  came on.  Lying back down, he plucked his nipples roughly in time with the beat, closing his eyes and licking his lips.

 

By the time the chorus came around, Naruto blindly reached over with one hand for the clamps.  A smile stretched across his face as he grasped them, leaning forward and cracking his eyes.  With deft fingers the foxy man opened them both, hovering them teasingly over his nipples.

 

As Tegan and Sara began the second verse, he snapped them shut.  A loud keening noise burst out of his lips, and Naruto thrust his hips upward, humping air.  “’ske,” he moaned, one hand going down to tease his erection.

 

The pleasure pain was exquisite, and the young chef thrashed slightly on the bed.  A hand slid beneath his erection to fondle his trapped testes, the other pulling lightly on the clamps.  His harsh breathing was lost to his ears to the second chorus blasting in his ears.

 

As the pleasure coursed through his body, Naruto swallowed thickly.  Normally an impatient one, he’d decided during his shower that he was going to drag this out.  If he played his cards right, Naruto could get  ** _there_** , too.

 

Taking a drink from the bottle of water next to the bed, the blonde man pulled himself up, propping against the headboard.  Reaching down, he grabbed the remaining items, placing a light kiss on the head of the dildo. 

 

“Time for a little bit of fun, Kyuu~” he cooed to the red-orange dildo, the Kyuubi being the ninth and largest size of his collection.  He adored the feeling of the ridges, and it vibrated so pleasurably against his prostate.  He picked up the bottle of lube and popped the cap open.

 

Inhaling deeply, Naruto sighed, squirting a bit onto the head of the phallus.  Because Sasuke didn’t like sweets, the only time the strawberry-flavor was used was when Naruto was home alone.  Dropping the bottle, he gently spread the lube around the head, massaging it down to cover the length of the toy.

 

With half-lidded eyes, Naruto smiled lazily, still stroking the vibrator.   _Gods_ , he was so horny, but in a ‘slowly building pleasure’ way.  Oh yeah, he was definitely going to get  ** _there_**.  Slowly lifting the phallus to his lips, he licked the tip lightly before taking the head into his mouth.

 

Moaning slightly around the toy, Naruto abruptly shoved it into his mouth.  He loved it when Sasuke fucked his face.  Relaxing his throat, Naruto slid the toy further into his throat at a moderate pace; after all, it wouldn’t do to rush things, eager as he was.

 

After a moment, the blonde withdrew the toy only to roughly push it back in.  There was pleasure in pain, especially with the level of trust he put in Sasuke not to seriously hurt him.  Not once had his lover brought him pain without overwhelming pleasure.  Even thinking about Sasuke spanking him, tugging his clamped nipples, and taking him roughly was enough to bring Naruto to another level of ecstasy.

 

Thrusting his hips off the bed lightly, Naruto continued to give the dildo fellatio.  Drool slid down the corners of his mouth, but he didn’t care.  He got pleasure from giving pleasure, and it was easy for the young chef to imagine his lover there, groaning and gripping his hair roughly as he fucked his face.

 

The beat of his music picked up as a new song came on, and he pulled and pushed the object in his mouth to the heavy pulse of base.  He’d put his hands up for Detroit if they weren’t busy, he thought idly.

 

Finally deeming the vibrator properly sucked, he rolled over onto his side, stretching one leg over the edge.  Letting the toy rest in his mouth a moment, still suckling lightly, Naruto grabbed the lube and squirted a little on his fingers.  Smearing it on the outside of his entrance, he put a bit more onto three fingers before closing the cap and tossing it aside.

 

Sliding one finger in, the blonde sighed, wiggling it around before impatiently adding another.  Thrusting and stretching roughly, Naruto moaned as he brushed his prostate.  This position was difficult for him to really massage it, but it didn’t matter.  In a few minutes, he was going to have a silicon penis buried in his ass.

 

Naruto groaned and added a third finger, relishing in the burn.  Stretching his arm, he slid his fingers against what he could reach of his prostate, his free hand tugging lightly on the clamps.  The blonde threw his head back as he panted, his eyes clenched tightly.

 

Reluctantly, after a few more minutes, he withdrew his fingers and ceased tugging his clamped and abused nipples.  Picking up Kyuubi, Naruto gave the head a tender kiss before turning over onto his stomach.  Reaching back, he half-sat with his legs folded beneath him, arching his back up and placing the tip of the toy at his entrance.

 

Arching his back at a perfect arc, he slowly sank down onto the phallus, a loud groan making its way out of his throat.  The burn was exquisite, and once it passed the first ring of muscle, he slid all the way down to the base.

 

Kneeling with his arched back, Naruto panted, small moans and grunts coming out as the toy shifted inside of him.  Taking a few deep breaths to get a hold of himself, the tanned man leaned forward onto a pillow, half-kneeling with his knees splayed out to the sides.

 

Naruto reached a hand down and grasped the base of the toy, turning the switch to the medium setting and his breath caught as the toy came to life inside of him.  The hand slid forward to grasp his erection while the other partly balanced him on his elbow and teased the tips of the clamps.

 

The tanned man sighed loudly, gently arching his back to the slow beat of Teardrop by Massive Attack.  He was so  ** _there_**.  That place of complete and utter ecstasy, but a place he could stay at for an extended period without the need to cum.  It almost gave a drowsy feeling, along with total bliss.

 

Stretching his knees apart so his cock rested comfortably, but was not pressed against the bed, almost in a bent-knee splits position with his back arched up.  Naruto’s arms came up to wrap loosely around  the pillow as he simply let himself  _feel_  the intense pleasure coursing through him.

 

Quiet mewls escaped his throat, and as he gently rocked his hips up and down, the clamps on his nipples pressed against the comforter.  The tanned man’s mind was deliciously fuzzy, giving the effect he was floating.  A blissful smile crossed his face between the small sounds escaping as he continued his ministrations.

 

When Kyuubi was forcefully yanked out of his ass, Naruto cried out loudly, coming back to consciousness quickly, and for a moment panic filled the void the bliss had left.  His face was forced back against the pillow and held down as his clenching entrance was filled once again, this time by a familiar piece of flesh.

 

“’SKE!” he screamed, bucking wildly up against his lover, one hand coming up to rip the buds from his ears, eager to hear the other man.  “Fuck me harder, damn it!” Naruto yelled.  The only thing that could placate him after being forcefully ripped from his space of bliss was the feeling of Sasuke’s relentless pounding.

 

“You sexy little slut,” a dark voice hissed in his ear, one hand coming up to slid long fingers into blonde tresses.  “I was gone for eight days and you already used Kyuubi?  Did you get  **that** horny without me?”

 

Naruto cried out and his dick hardened further, if possible.  “I fucking missed you so fucking much!” he screamed, “I had to use Kyuu because he’s the closest one to your cock!”

 

At that, Sasuke paused his rough thrusting, pulling Naruto’s hair until he was arched up at a painful angle, the raven’s other hand coming down to grip the tanned man’s cock firmly.  “Cum for me, my filthy, sexy whore,” he growled, unsnapping the cock-ring and thrusting in hard.

 

Screaming out, Naruto came hard, his balls drawing up tightly as he ejaculated spurt after spurt onto the bedspread.  With his lover still pounding into him, his breath caught a moment as another wave of pleasure fell over him as his prostate was hammered roughly, another quick jet of cum joining its brethren.

 

The blonde collapsed forward into his wet spot, and moments later, he felt Sasuke tense up.  With a growl, the raven filled his lover up and Naruto moaned softly at the feeling.  The dark-haired man collapsed forward onto his lover, both men’s breaths coming out in sharp pants.

 

The two lay that way for a bit before Naruto lifted his body up and pushed Sasuke off of his back, reaching over to grab the waterbottle.  After a long drink, he offered it to his languid partner, who finished the bottle and set it on Naruto’s bedside desk. 

 

“I fucking missed you, teme,” Naruto croaked out, his voice hoarse.  Sasuke smirked lightly, laying a soft kiss on his lover’s lips.  “I missed you, too, dobe,” he said, stretching out slightly.  After a moment of just basking in the after-glow, Naruto got up gingerly, and went to get a cloth.

 

When he came back with a wet cloth, intent on cleaning his lover, he discovered Sasuke had stripped the soiled bedcovers and dragged a new one lazily on.  The dark-haired man was currently snoring quietly under the blankets.  Gingerly pulling the covers back and gently cleaning his lover as to not wake him, Naruto threw the washcloth towards the hamper.

 

As he climbed into bed and noticed the clock read 11:42 PM, he thought to himself,  _”Best fucking Valentine’s Day **ever**_.”


End file.
